Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication device or Access Node for a public communication system and more particularly to a communication Access Node for use in a public transportation facility or other location.
Description of the Related Art
People in public transportation facilities, such as train stations, subway stations, and bus stations, may need assistance or information. For example, people in public transportation facilities may need assistance if they become a victim of a crime or if they feel threatened with a possible crime. People in the public transportation facility may need information, such as time to next train, subway or bus arrival, time of last train for the evening, directions, etc. To address this need, operators of public transportation facilities are providing call stations at locations within facilities. Commonly, several call stations are provided within a transportation facility. The call stations generally include a call button for indicating an emergency and may include an information request button for requesting information.
The call stations may be connected through communication equipment mounted in a column, wall, and ceiling or otherwise near the call stations to provide communication to a communication center or to provide contact to an emergency service or information source. The communication equipment may communicate with a plurality of the call stations or other security devices. For example, the communication equipment may communicate with all of the call stations within a subway station, for example, linking the call stations to the communication center.
Call stations may be provided at other locations as well. For example, call stations may be provided on college campuses, in parking garages or parking lots, at tourist attractions, or in any location where desired.